<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing in this world I wouldn't do (for you) by idkimoutofideas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062295">nothing in this world I wouldn't do (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas'>idkimoutofideas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>safe at the end [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby Nash Acting as Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parental Figure, Episode Tag: s02e13 Fight or Flight, Found Family, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Sibling Relationship, fuck the buckley parents, mentions of Doug - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked. The question was so absurd Buck wanted to laugh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Me? I’m- I’m fine.” Buck insisted, but he could hear the brittle tone in his voice and knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I’m not the one who got stabbed, or kidnapped, or-” Buck broke off, a lump forming in his throat as he thought of everything Maddie went through in the past few days. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, it didn’t matter what he felt, he had to make sure Maddie stayed safe.</em>
</p><p>After getting to the hospital, Bobby has to convince Buck to take a break from staying by Maddie's side and get some rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>safe at the end [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing in this world I wouldn't do (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set a day after the end of 'Fight or Flight'</p><p>Title is from 'Hey Brother' by Avicii</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maddie’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Buck jerked awake, heart racing as he automatically reached out for his sister. He didn’t have to reach far - she was still lying peacefully in the hospital bed, and he was still sitting in a very uncomfortable chair next to her. Buck let out a shaky breaky as his eyes skimmed over her, cataloguing all her injuries - evidence of everything he failed to protect her from. Another wave of guilt crashed through him and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He hadn’t let go of her hand since they’d gotten there, and he wasn’t planning on doing so any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Buck a second to recognize that Maddie was still fast asleep. So then what woke him-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck.” A voice sounded above Buck and he jumped, whipping his head around to see Bobby looking at him, a worried frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, hey Bobby.” Buck sat up straighter in his chair, careful not to let go of Maddie's hand. “What- did you need something?” He tried to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake Maddie when she was finally resting. Bobby opened his mouth, then paused, eyes flickering down to Maddie. He nodded his head in the direction of the door, beckoning Buck to follow him as he stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck froze, his gaze going back to Maddie. Every part of him was screaming not to leave his sister again. Not to let her leave his sight. Buck squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head forcefully as if he could shake the thoughts out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Maddie was fine. She was safe, in a hospital, and Doug was dead. He’d never be able to hurt her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the mantra Buck repeated in his head as he forced himself to stand up. It took all of his willpower to let go of Maddie's hand, placing it gently on the bed next to her. He watched her for another moment, tracking the rise and fall of her chest, before he finally convinced himself to follow Bobby into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed right outside the door, eyes fixed on Maddie even as he turned to talk to Bobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” Bobby asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good- she’s good. Doctors say she’ll make a full recovery. Just needs to rest.” Buck shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. He could tell Bobby was staring at him, but he couldn’t make himself look away from Maddie. She looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lying on the bed. He knew it was stupid, but a part of him was afraid if he looked away for just one second she would disappear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” It took Buck a second to process the words, and when he did he shot a confused glance at Bobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked. The question was so absurd Buck wanted to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m- I’m fine.” Buck insisted, but he could hear the brittle tone in his voice and knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I’m not the one who got stabbed, or kidnapped, or-” Buck broke off, a lump forming in his throat as he thought of everything Maddie went through in the past few days. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, it didn’t matter what he felt, he had to make sure Maddie stayed safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take a break.” Bobby suggested gently. Buck’s mouth fell open in shock and he turned to gape at Bobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t- I’m not leaving her.” He couldn’t believe Bobby even suggested that. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said firmly, turning back to look at Maddie and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck, you’ve been here for hours.” Bobby pointed out. “Go home, take a shower, eat something that isn’t hospital food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck shook his head vehemently. “No, Bobby I won’t- I won’t leave her.” He said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Again.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He added silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving her, you’re just taking a break.” Bobby said seriously. “She’ll still be here in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t know that.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Buck wanted to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t know nothing bad would happen.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she wakes up? She shouldn’t be alone.” Buck said instead. He still couldn't bring himself to look away from Maddie for more than a second at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be. I called Josh and he said he’d be happy to stay with her while you get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck shook his head again. Even if he tried, he doubted he’d be able to get any meaningful rest. He had only managed to doze off here because he could see Maddie, sit next to her, hold her and prove to himself that she was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really thought he was gonna- if she had- I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Buck whispered brokenly. Tears were welling up in his eyes again, threatening to spill over, and he forced them back. He couldn’t let himself fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she didn’t. Buck, listen to me,” Bobby placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder and turned him so he could look Buck in the eyes. “Maddie is safe now, you found her. And running yourself into the ground isn’t going to help anyone. Maddie would want you to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once the fight left Buck and he slumped over, leaning heavily against the door frame. He blew out a long breath and scrubbed a hand across his face. He could feel Bobby staring at him still, but he continued watching Maddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok fine.” He gave in with a heavy sigh. “I just don’t want to leave her alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a good thing I’m here then.” Buck turned around to see Josh approaching them, a smile on his face that faded as he glanced past them into the room. “How is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Buck a few seconds to respond. “Good. Just, uh, resting.” Josh nodded understandingly and Buck glanced back at her again. “I just- um, give me a second.” Buck quickly ducked back into the room, leaving Bobby and Josh to their quiet conversation as he approached Maddies bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Maddie,” Buck kept his voice low, not wanting to bother her but feeling the need to let her know where he was going. “I’ve gotta- um, leave for a bit. Bobby’s making me go home and shower, says I stink,” his voice trembled on the joke and he reached out to grab her hand. “Josh is gonna stay here in the meantime, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. Ok?” He searched her face for any sign of recognition, but she was still sound asleep. He told himself that was a good thing. “I love you,” he whispered. Buck leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and had to exert all his self control to take a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh brushed by him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before taking up residence in the chair. Buck stood and watched for a moment as Josh got settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand braced itself against his back, and Buck found himself being gently guided out of the hospital. He moved on autopilot, his exhaustion finally catching up to him and making his brain go fuzzy. They stepped outside and Buck blinked at the bright sunlight. Had he really spent the entire night in the hospital? No wonder Bobby was forcing him to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To go… home. Back to the apartment. That he shared with Maddie. That had Chimney’s blood staining the bricks. Where Maddie had been taken from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” Bobby appeared in front of him, and Buck realized he had stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know where my car is.” Buck said instead of trying to voice all the thoughts that were crowding his head. A knowing look passed over Bobby’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stop by your place so you can grab some clothes, but then I’m taking you to my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No Bobby I don’t want to be a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be,” Bobby cut him off. “I talked to Athena, she’s got the guest room set up for you.” His tone left no room for argument, and Buck found himself nodding along. Bobby's expression softened, and he reached out to lead Buck again. “Come on, it’s been a long few days.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: There is now a part 2 that focuses on Buck &amp; Athena so go check that out if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>